


Inclination

by cataclysm_dialogue



Series: Transfiguration [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Collars, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foxboy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: Inclination: a person's natural tendency or urge to act or feel in a particular way; a disposition or propensity---Without a word, he leaps out of bed and runs to the mirror. Then, he sees it. First, he looks at his head. Pointed, orange, furry ears are now growing out of his head. He lightly touches one of them, and it flicks, as if annoyed by the contact. Then, he looks lower. He turns so his side is facing the mirror, and he sees a perfectly bushy orange tail, lightly swaying from side to side.He didn’t even notice Anakin before, but now he sees him in the mirror, looking at Obi-Wan with concern written on his face. Obi-Wan squares his shoulders, turns to face Anakin, and says, as calmly as he can manage, “Anakin, it appears that I have become a fox. Some type of vulptex. Or something.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Transfiguration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983433
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Inclination

**Author's Note:**

> I gave you catboy Anakin. Now, get ready for foxboy Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wakes to a sight he’s seen many times before. It’s Anakin. He’s giggling. His fuzzy ears are twitching slightly, and Obi-Wan can see that his tail is swishing back and forth in great excitement. It always pleases him to see his dear Anakin like this, but he’d at least like to know the reason for Anakin’s gaiety, so he flicks Anakin in the nose and asks, “Whatever is so funny, dear one?” 

Anakin laughs, covering his mouth with his flesh hand to shield Obi-Wan from the force of it, which only serves to arouse Obi-Wan’s suspicions that Anakin is indeed laughing at him. He’ll settle this once and for all, he thinks. He takes Anakin’s hand from his mouth, and intends to sternly ask him what exactly is going on and why he’s laughing, but then he feels something...an itch of sorts...and it’s coming from two places. His hand flies to the top of his head and his face pales. 

Without a word, he leaps out of bed and runs to the mirror. Then, he sees it. First, he looks at his head. Pointed, orange, furry ears are now growing out of his head. He lightly touches one of them, and it flicks, as if annoyed by the contact. Then, he looks lower. He turns so his side is facing the mirror, and he sees a perfectly bushy orange tail, lightly swaying from side to side.

He didn’t even notice Anakin before, but now he sees him in the mirror, looking at Obi-Wan with concern written on his face. Obi-Wan squares his shoulders, turns to face Anakin, and says, as calmly as he can manage, “Anakin, it appears that I have become a fox. Some type of vulptex. Or something.”

Anakin, looking like he’s toeing the line between very worried and very amused, says, “Well, yes, I guess it appears you have. But don’t worry, Master. Something like this happened to me and look at me! I’m perfectly fine!”

“Hmmm...indeed,” Obi-Wan says, not convinced at all. “Well, we must find out exactly why I am unbalanced enough to warrant a change like this, and do what needs to be done so I can reverse this change sooner rather than later.”

Anakin looks crestfallen. “Master...do you think there’s something wrong with me because I decided to stay like this instead of going back to normal?” His eyes watch Obi-Wan for an answer, expectant and pleading.

Obi-Wan realizes what his statement must have made Anakin feel and he immediately takes Anakin’s face in his hands, saying, “Oh dear one, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. I spoke out of frustration with my own situation, nothing more. And words spoken in frustration are never words spoken from the heart. Forgive me, I meant no harm.”

Anakin looks placated, and Obi-Wan is happy to see his careless words didn’t hurt him too badly, so he says, “Let’s have some breakfast, and then if you’ll meditate with me and do some research, we can get to the bottom of what’s going on here. And yes, I promise I’ll allow you to make the breakfast. I’ll contact the Council and ask for some time off so we can figure out precisely what’s going on here.”

Anakin grins and walks towards the kitchen, clearly excited about the prospect of making breakfast.

\---

After breakfast and an hour of meditation, Obi-Wan is still no closer to discovering the reason behind this mysterious transformation. Anakin has dutifully held his hands during their meditation session and is now helping him research this vulptex, or fox creature which seems to have partially possessed Obi-Wan. Finally, Anakin looks up from his studying where he sits on the floor, and gazes at Obi-Wan, as if he wants to say something but is unsure about interrupting Obi-Wan’s concentration. He’s so sweet when he wants to be, Obi-Wan thinks. He looks up from the datapad he’s currently perusing through, and asks, “What is it, Anakin?”

Anakin appears delighted that Obi-Wan noticed his gaze so soon, and says, “I’ve been looking through ancient legends concerning this fox creature, and it appears it’s a symbol of keenness and intelligence. In one culture, it’s believed that the fox brought fire to the ancient humans as a gift. I think I understand what’s going on, Master. You’re a bringer of knowledge and a bearer of wonderful gifts to others, and you need to accept that your contributions to other people’s lives are valuable and appreciated. Maybe you should try giving someone something and accepting that it’s something that person should be grateful for.” Anakin looks quite pleased with himself at his discovery, and stares up at Obi-Wan from beneath his long eyelashes.

Obi-Wan smirks. “You think I should fuck you, don’t you?”

Anakin immediately crawls over to where Obi-Wan sits on the couch. “Yes, Master, please give it to me. I need it. I’ve been trying to hold back since this morning out of respect for the shock you were feeling, but seeing you like me just made me want you so much. I want to touch you, feel you, take whatever gifts you want to give me. Please, Master, please give it to me.”

Obi-Wan makes it appear as though he is considering Anakin’s request, rubbing his beard as he looks at the ceiling. Then, he asks calmly “Where is that leash and collar we bought on the day of your transformation? Is it still in that little box in my bedroom?”

Anakin looks shocked, as though he wasn’t expecting his request to actually be granted so soon, and when they seemingly had so much to do. “Yes,” he says. “I’ll get it...do you want me to put it on or do you want to put it on me yourself, because either way is fine with me, and--”

“Anakin, dear one, I don’t want  _ you  _ to wear it. I want to wear it this time. This is your gift. I am your gift. Use me as you see fit.” Fuzzy ears twitching, Obi-Wan stands up from the couch and begins removing his robes, knowing Anakin isn’t expecting this. He waves his hand in the direction of the bedroom, relishing the sight of a shocked Anakin as he says, “Go on, my dearest, please fetch the leash. I’ll be all ready for you by the time you return.” 

Anakin runs off, and Obi-Wan knows exactly what he plans to do. He undresses himself quickly, and sits back down on the couch, and starts stroking his cock slowly. Anakin walks into the room, eyes widening.

“Master,” he says, confidence seeping into his voice, “You look...beautiful.”

“I should hope so. I am your gift, after all.” Obi-Wan punctuates the word “gift,” with a twist to the head of his cock, and inhales sharply, Anakin watching all the while.

Anakin walks over to Obi-Wan, leash and collar in hand, and gently clips the collar around Obi-Wan’s neck. The bell clinks against the nametag, and Anakin blushes, saying, “I put a different nametag on there. I uh, had one made with my initials in case you ever wanted to wear the collar. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Obi-Wan looks at the amazing young man named Anakin Skywalker and feels such a rush of fondness he almost forgets his arousal. He kisses Anakin’s hand and says, “It’s wonderful, dear one. Now, tell me what you want me to do.”

Anakin grins and gently tugs the leash upwards. “You know your colors, Master? We can stop at any time if you don’t want this.” Obi-Wan nods, and Anakin continues. “I want you to stand up so I can lead you to the bedroom. Then we’ll see what else I can come up with.” Obi-Wan stands, and Anakin gently tugs on the leash, leading him towards the bedroom.

Once there, Anakin leads Obi-Wan to the bed and says, “Sit.” When Obi-Wan sits, Anakin croons, “Good boy, good boy, Master. Let’s see how good you can be for me. Lean back. Yes, just like that. Now I’m going to come up there and kneel over you, and you’re going to suck my cock. Do you think you can do that, Master? Suck my cock until I’m nice and hard and leaking for you?”

Obi-Wan nods, smiling. This is a side of Anakin he’s always ready for. As Anakin comes to position himself on the bed, Obi-Wan lets his mouth hang open, and Anakin uses the leash to guide Obi-Wan’s head so Anakin’s cock is in his mouth. Obi-Wan starts sucking, swirling his tongue around the head of Anakin’s cock and gently prodding the slit with his tongue, forcing himself not to grin as he hears Anakin hiss in pleasure.

Suddenly, the cock in his mouth is gone, replaced by a pair of lips. Anakin brings their mouths together briefly, and then separates them, saying, “Sorry for interrupting your work, Master, but your mouth just looked so good around my cock that I had to kiss you. Force, I love your mouth. Come here, Master.” And Anakin uses his finger to tilt Obi-Wan’s chin slightly upwards before kissing him ferociously. Kissing Anakin has always felt like something akin to capturing a wild beast, and ever since Anakin’s partial transformation, that feeling has intensified. Anakin’s tongue is rough now, not painful, but different when it slides against Obi-Wan’s. And Obi-Wan could  _ swear _ Anakin’s canines have gotten at least marginally pointier...but even now, Obi-Wan is convinced that nothing heals him more than the feeling of his bottom lip being pulled between Anakin’s too-sharp teeth. He revels in the feeling as Anakin pulls his tender flesh between his teeth and bites just a little harder than usual, hard enough that it draws blood, and their tongues slide against each other, tasting the coppery evidence of Anakin’s not-quite-human tendencies.

Anakin breaks away a bit sooner than Obi-Wan would’ve wanted, but he must see the longing in Obi-Wan’s eyes because he leans back in to give him a firm kiss before getting back into a kneeling position and holding the leash firmly, holding Obi-Wan’s chin in his other hand and saying, “Suck, Master.” 

And Obi-Wan does just that. He sucks Anakin’s cock like it’s his one mission in life, and he’s rewarded with groans and moans of “Ah! So good!” from Anakin. Anakin runs one hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, gently caressing Obi-Wan’s new furry ears and looking down at him as Obi-Wan makes eye contact, and says, “Touch yourself. Stroke your cock. I need you to be nice and hard for when you fuck me.” Obi-Wan is all too happy to comply. He starts stroking himself softly, and then applies more pressure, groaning around Anakin’s length, making Anakin groan as well. It feels marvelous, this push and pull of control and pleasure, Anakin softly guiding his head with the leash, Anakin’s cock as far down in his throat as he can take, Anakin watching as he strokes himself. As a person, Anakin can be overwhelming at times. During sex, he’s unparalleled. Obi-Wan sincerely doubts anyone or anything could ever elicit the kinds of feelings in him--physical and emotional--that Anakin manages to. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. He can feel his new ears twitching in excitement, and he knows he needs to slow down a bit if he’s going to enjoy this, so he pulls off of Anakin, and says, “Dear one, I would very much like to fuck you; can we move in that direction?”

Anakin chuckles and answers, “I should’ve known you’d get greedy, Master. Yes, you will fuck me. But first, I need you to do something else for me.”

“Anything, dearest,” Obi-Wan says, sitting up, tail starting to wiggle back and forth in anticipation.

“I need you to finger me open, Master. I know I can’t take you without it. Can you be good for me and do that? I have lube right here.” And Anakin leans back, sitting down on the bed and spreading his legs wide, tail gently swaying from side to side and ears perked up at attention, facial expression as innocent as anyone can look while stark naked, holding lube and a leash. Anakin’s always beautiful, but there’s something about him when he’s like this, not even in the throes of pleasure yet, that has Obi-Wan falling in love all over again. He can’t wait to make Anakin’s mouth fall open in pleasure. Can’t wait to hear him moaning and begging for more. Can’t wait to paint that pretty face with his come and watch Anakin’s throat bob as he swallows any drops that fall into his mouth. Or maybe come deep inside him and watch his gorgeous face go slack as he feels Obi-Wan's hot come fill him up. He needs him. Now.

“Of course I can do that, Anakin. Any special requests?” Anakin looks as though he’s contemplating, and then says, “Start with two fingers. I wanna really feel it when you stretch me out.”

Obi-Wan stares at the beautiful young man he’s chosen to give his life to, looking into his sincere blue eyes and marveling at how incandescent his very soul is. Then he remembers something. He’s currently on a leash, held by a young man who needs to be prepared for his cock. He chuckles inwardly, then dispenses a good amount of lube onto his fingers, holding two of them tightly together and crawling over to where Anakin sits, expectantly. He places a hand on the back of Anakin’s neck, leans in close, and whispers, “This may hurt a bit,” before sliding two fingers into Anakin’s hole.

“Ahhhh! Oh that’s so good!” Anakin seems not to mind the sudden stretch. Instead, he pulls on the leash and demands, “Another one, Master. Add another finger. I can take it.”And, ever one to please his former Apprentice, Obi-Wan adds a third finger, curling all three fingers just right in order to touch that place inside Anakin that’s capable of providing so much pleasure.

The leash suddenly jerks him forward as Anakin all but convulses, moaning out “F-fuck, ohhh, oh Master, yeah that’s right...just like that.” Pleased with this response, Obi-Wan curls his fingers again, and Anakin once again jolts at the feeling. Obi-Wan now has an idea--goodness he’s full of good ideas today, he thinks. He leans down and laps at Anakin’s entrance before sticking his tongue inside Anakin alongside his fingers. The taste and texture of the lube is a bit strange, but it’s worth it to feel Anakin jerk at the leash and gasp out, “Oh, Master, y-your tongue...keep doing that, please!” 

Obi-Wan smiles and makes it his mission to pleasure Anakin using both his fingers and his tongue. The leash and collar add a thrill to the whole experience, Anakin pulling the leash and bringing Obi-Wan’s face as close to his entrance as possible, growling out “That’s it, Master, you’re doing such a good job...fuck, eat me out just like that, don’t stop, hahhh, don’t stop.” And it continues until Anakin lets the leash go slack and says, “Oh fuck you’re gonna make me come, Master, I’m-I’m gonna come, please, oh please Master.” Obi-Wan immediately moves his head, keeping his fingers moving inside Anakin but enveloping Anakin’s leaking cock with his mouth, bobbing up and down, taking Anakin down until his cock is touching the back of his throat. Then he swallows, tensing his throat up so Anakin can feel  _ exactly _ how far back in Obi-Wan’s throat his cock is. 

Anakin pushes Obi-Wan slightly away. “No, no, don’t swallow it, ahhh, I wanna-wanna try something, oh!” And then Obi-Wan’s mouth is filling with Anakin’s hot come. But, just as Anakin wants, he doesn’t swallow it. Panting, Anakin says, “Kiss me.” 

Obi-Wan complies, and Anakin’s tongue traces the seam of his lips until Obi-Wan slowly opens his mouth and tilts his face downward. Anakin’s come slides between their mouths, coating their tongues and dripping down their chins. Anakin sighs, face covered in his own come, and says, “Ohhh, you taste so good with my come in your mouth, Master. Do you think you could give me some of yours next time?” Anakin is intoxicating, Obi-Wan thinks. His very presence is a lure. The dichotomy of ultimate purity and absolute filthiness that is Anakin Skywalker is something Obi-Wan doesn’t think he’ll ever fully understand, but he’s learned not to care. As long as Anakin is by his side, he can stand a few mysteries.

“Of course I’ll give you my come, dear one,” Obi-Wan says, feeling his new bushy tail flit from side to side, excited at this prospect. Maybe this isn’t so bad after all. Anakin tightens his grip on the leash again and says, “Lie on your back, Master. I’m gonna ride you, but I need your help. I just came, so I’m feeling a little tired. Think you can lift me up and fuck into me while I’m on top of you? I think you can.” Once again, Anakin’s tail is going wild with his anticipation.

Obi-Wan smiles and lies on his back, reaching for a bit more of the lube and slicking his cock up, getting himself ready for Anakin. “Anakin, I’m ready to fuck you,” he says.

“Oh, are you? How about this? Beg. Beg to fuck me. Beg to put your big cock in my tight little hole. I know you want to, so go ahead.” Anakin gives the leash a little jerk.

Obi-Wan knew he wanted this, but he had no idea it would feel so good to be so submissive. He feels lucid in a way he never has before, like he’s seeing things in a manner he’s never had the privilege of seeing them in before. So, looking up at Anakin and slowly stroking his cock, he says, “Please, dear one. Please let me put my cock in you. Please let me fuck you. Please, I want you to ride me. Please, please, please, Anakin.”

Anakin jerks the leash again, smirking, and says, “I suppose I could give you what you want, Master. Now hold still while I get on you.” And with that, Anakin climbs atop Obi-Wan, positions himself, and sits on his cock in one slick glide, moaning out “Ohhh, Master!” as he bottoms out. Obi-Wan immediately grabs Anakin’s hips and lifts them slightly, then brings them down hard at the same time as he thrusts his hips upwards. Anakin keens, but he only holds the leash tighter and pulls on it, saying, “Yeah, fuck me, Master.”

Anakin bounces up and down on Obi-Wan’s cock, and sensation overflows within Obi-Wan’s body. He feels like he’s scattered everywhere and concentrated at one specific point simultaneously. He feels like the first snow of winter and the last melting icicle all at once. The feeling is indescribable, and the joy and warmth he feels is uncontainable. He doesn’t know exactly how to express his feelings on the subject, so he simply grips Anakin’s hips tighter, thrusts up into him deeper, and sighs out “Oh dear one, how I adore you. How I love fucking you and seeing you come undone just for me.”

At this, Anakin yanks on the leash, bringing Obi-Wan up to a sitting position, and snarls, “And  _ you  _ come undone for  _ me _ , Master. Just for me. Me and only me. You are  _ mine  _ just like I’m yours. Don’t forget it.” And Obi-Wan gasps out “Never, Anakin. I’ll never forget it. I’m yours, and I’ll always be here to please you.”

“That’s right,” Anakin proudly states, “I--” and then Obi-Wan hits him with a particularly deep thrust and he’s cut off by his own sharp inhale. “Obi-Wan,” he says, panting, “Do you know where I feel you?” Obi-Wan shakes his head, unsure what Anakin means. Anakin points to his lower stomach and says, “H-here...I feel you so deep...deeper than, ohh, than usual. I think--I think your transformation made you...bigger.” Obi-Wan chuckles. “Well I don’t see you complaining,” he says, winking at Anakin. Anakin quickly shakes his head, saying, “No, no, no, I’m not. I like it, and--oh! Do that again please, Master!” Obi-Wan angles his hips the way he had a second ago and thrusts upward, hard. Anakin whines, and then he regains his composure and looks Obi-Wan in the eyes, saying, “Do that again. Do that again until I come, and then when I come keep fucking me after I beg you to stop. Don’t stop fucking me until you come deep inside me.”

“Say no more, dear one,” Obi-Wan responds, and securing his hold on Anakin’s hips, he angles himself and thrusts, reveling in Anakin’s incoherent babbling of “Oh, good, sososo, so good, f-fuck, Master, Master, Master!” and his ragged gasping. After some amount of time that Obi-Wan couldn’t identify if his life depended on it, Anakin calls out, “I’m so close, M-Master I’m gonna come you’re gonna m-make me fucking come.” Obi-Wan thrusts one more time, and then Anakin is coming, spurting creamy white seed all over Obi-Wan’s chest and stomach.

And, oh, Anakin is radiant when he comes. Head tilted back, eyes heavy lidded, hands going limp and almost dropping the least, sun through the window illuminating his messy halo of golden curls, Obi-Wan is in love and he knows it as he watches this ethereal young man come undone at his hands.

Obi-Wan fucks Anakin through his orgasm, and as Anakin grows coherent again, Obi-Wan keeps fucking him hard. Anakin’s hands have tightened around the leash again, and his tail and ears are moving, either in excitement or worry from the overstimulation, but Obi-Wan doesn’t ask which it is. Instead, he pays attention to Anakin saying, “Fuck, I’m so sensitive, keep fucking me, please. Ohhh it’s too much, I need more.” Then, he tightens the leash, leans into Obi-Wan’s face, and says, “Come inside me Master. That’s an  _ order. _ ” And at the clear command in Anakin’s voice, Obi-Wan feels himself fall apart, coming deep inside Anakin as Anakin moans.

Anakin slumps down, carefully removing himself from Obi-Wan’s softening cock and unclipping the collar from around Obi-Wan’s neck before kissing him on the nose and saying, “Let’s get cleaned up, Master.”

\---

“So,” Anakin starts, “I’m guessing you don’t mind the tail and ears as much as you thought you would, and so the Force is letting you keep them, just like what happened with me.”

Obi-Wan flicks his tail, smiles at Anakin, and playfully states, “Anakin, dear one, your powers of observation are stellar, as usual. Yes, I think that’s the case. And I have to say, I’m rather happy already. I think these new additions make me look rather regal. And there is the added bonus you mentioned of the, you know...”

“Bigger cock? Yes, I’d say that’s definitely a bonus,” Anakin winks, and then devolves into giggles.

“Oh come now, what’s so funny, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Nothing, Master...hahaha, it’s just...I love you so much.”

Now Obi-Wan smiles warmly. 

“And I love you, dear one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this little sequel to Tendency, and I may continue this series with up to two more installments if people would like to see that :)


End file.
